La Única Excepción
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Porque a pesar de los años, aun recordaba vivamente como sus padres habían llegado al divorcio y ella tenía miedo. No quería terminar como ellos, no quería mentirles a los demás, fingir que todo estaba bien... sentirse traicionada. Pero se olvidaba a veces de que Nagihiko era diferente, él era su única excepción. SongFic. Paramore - The Only Exception


_Lo sé, debería estar actualizando otros fics. Pero no puedo seguir sin colgar esto. Fue un lapsus Rimagihiko al escuchar esta canción en mi reproductor, venía de camino a mi casita luego de clases y ¡BOOM! Llegó esto. La canción la tengo en mi celular desde hace muchos años, no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a escribir esto pero... Espero les guste._

 _Diría que es mi primer SongFic, pero la verdad es que es el primero que dejaré en la cuenta. El primero fue de Soul Eater y estuvo del asco... lo eliminé, recuerdo que utilicé la canción It's Not Over de Secondhand Serenade, mi primer fic y lo eliminé xD. El segundo SongFic fue de Shugo Chara sí, pero fue amuto, la canción fue Seventeen Forever de Metro Station y estuvo del asco x2. Pero los he rehecho y están publicados en mi nuevo hogar que detallaré abajo :9._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect) y The Only Excepción le pertenece a Paramore (#Respect)_

* * *

 **La Única Excepción.**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, no por algún molestoso rayo de sol que se colara por mis cortinas. No, no había cortinas en la habitación, las ventanas eran de ese estilo antiguo. Algo que no me agradaba al cien por ciento, pero sabía que habían peores cosas en la vida a qué acostumbrarse.

Mi boca se comenzó a abrir por un involuntario bostezo pero cuando quise llevar una de mis manos a mi boca para cubrirla… no pude.

Estaba aprisionada, a pesar de su figura delgada y sin músculos marcados… Era un hombre al fin y al cabo, _aunque a veces tuviese que vestirse del género contrario._

Me pregunté al instante de ver su apaciguado rostro, si mis padres habrían tenido también estos momentos.

 **Cuando era joven vi a mi papá llorar  
y maldecir al viento.**

No recordaba mucho de mi niñez, seguro los mejores recuerdos eran los que no podía recordar por ser tan corta de edad. Tenía pocas memorias en donde los tres reíamos cuando estiraba mis mejillas y ellos me abrazaban elogiándome. Después de esos, ellos habían cambiado drásticamente… ¿Qué cambió entre ellos para que decidieran terminar con su matrimonio?

 **Rompió su propio corazón y vi  
como trataba de rearmarlo. **

Me deshice de sus brazos como pude, con sumo cuidado además, para no despertarlo, estaba cansado por las constantes prácticas. Su madre había duplicado estas por acercarse el día de la competencia y yo estaba de acuerdo. Pero tampoco podía seguir evitando que me buscara para que practicase porque lo extrañaba más de lo que le admitía a él verbalmente.

 **Y mi mamá juró  
que nunca se permitiría olvidarlo.**

 _¿Todas las parejas son así al principio? ¿Qué los hace cambiar?_

Tomé mi bolso de encima del _kotatsu(1.)_ y saqué mi celular para fijarme en la hora, era demasiado tarde, tendría problemas.

Activé la cámara frontal y como pude sujeté mis cabellos con una liga rosa, estaban bastante desordenados como para poder dejarlos sueltos. No era fácil ordenarlos con mis manos por el hecho de ser tan ondulados.

Tomé mi casaca blanca que también había estado junto a mi bolso y me la puse rápidamente.

 **Y fue ese día en el que prometí  
Nunca cantar sobre el amor si este no existe.**

Di una última mirada a mis espaldas antes de ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación sigilosamente, rogando no despertar a nadie en la gran casa.

No podía demorarme un segundo más a menos que quisiera que sus padres se encontraran en problemas por culpa de los míos. Era muy obvio dónde me encontraba, se había vuelto usual estar aquí desde que Amu se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar y Yaya había decido viajar a Inglaterra por una beca como bailarina de ballet. (2.)

Y aunque mis progenitores ignoraban mi relación actual con el bailarín, no podía evitar que se enteraran tarde o temprano. Aunque prefería que fuese tarde. _Nagihiko necesita concentrarse y no más problemas._ De eso me había convencido para seguir ocultando la evidente relación que teníamos desde hacían unos meses atrás… A pesar de que no había habido ese tipo de formalidades como: _¿Quieres ser mi enamorada?_ Yo las había evitado cada que él intentaba hacerlas, porque me resultaba bochornoso y porque recordaba vagamente la historia de mis padres.

Que estuviesen separados ahora no significaba que no me hubiesen contado (cada uno por su lado) como había sucedido. Y habían varios detalles muy parecidos a Nagihiko conmigo… _Pero no somos ellos_. Trataba de convencerme todos los días cuando me mandaba un mensaje.

 **Pero querido,  
tú eres la única excepción.**

—Rima—llamó mi padre desde la sala, debí suponer que se encontraba ahí desde el principio—, ¿dónde estuviste?

Era sábado, me tocaba estar con mi padre los fines de semana, porque mi madre había ganado mi custodia junto con mi potestad en el juicio de hace años. Y aunque ya estaba por cumplir veinte años, seguía respetando normas, _no todas, por supuesto._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

—En casa de un amigo—preferí no mentir.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Lo miré de pie, él sentado en el sillón que había comprado hace tres semanas. Se acarició lentamente el puente de la nariz y suspiró –al parecer- amargamente.

—Rima—comenzó—, no sé en qué te estés metiendo… Pero si quedas embarazada-

—No soy como mamá y él no es como tú.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Me miró sin dar crédito a mis palabras, yo tampoco podía creer lo que decía. _Pero estoy harta._ Y sobre todo estaba segura, segura de que Nagihiko no era – _es-_ como mi padre.

 **Tal vez yo sé en un lugar en el fondo de mi alma  
que el amor nunca dura.**

Sentí mi mejilla arder, y seguía mirando a un lado por tener el rostro girado, lo único que me desagradaba era el color rojizo que estaría en mi mejilla por el resto del día.

—Yo no eduqué a esta niña, Rima—soltó mi madre frente a mí, ahora éramos de la misma estatura.

Mi padre había creído sensato e ideal reunirnos para que me dejaran puntos claros y precisos. Lo había decidido luego de que yo le había dicho que Nagihiko (sin llamarlo por su nombre frente a ellos, claro) y yo no nos parecíamos a ellos.

—Te equivocas, madre—dije encarándola nuevamente—. Ya no soy una niña, deberías haberte dado cuenta cuando la pensión del colegio subió… La Universidad es costosa.

— ¡Rima!—gritó esta vez mi padre.

 _Sí que son buenos dando espectáculos._

 **Y tenemos que encontrar otras maneras para hacerlos por sí solos.**

—A Kusukusu no le hubiese gustado verte con esa cara, Rima-chan.

—Sería más sencillo para mí si es que me gritaras por haberme ido sin avisar esa mañana.

Él balanceó su cabeza unos segundos y suspiró, para dejar una amable sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—No lo veo… necesario, no lo hiciste para herirme. ¿Por qué te gritaría?

 _Lo ves papá, son diferentes._

—Pero no me cambies de tema, Kusukusu te hizo prometer que sonreirías, ¿recuerdas?

 _Te extraño tanto, ¿por qué te fuiste si no había cumplido mi sueño? (3.)_

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes—dije tenaz. Una parte de mí se sintió la peor persona del mundo, odiaba hablarle de esa forma, sobre todo a él.

Pero sólo me giré para ver lo inevitable.

—No sonrías—dije sorprendida.

Dejó escapar una alegre carcajada antes de mirar al cielo.

—Debo ayudar al menos en algo a tu _chara_ , ¿no crees?

 _Al menos tú sonríes._

 **O mantenerse rectos.**

Sentí mis parpados incómodos por estar tanto tiempo abiertos y sin pestañear, pero no podía dejar la sorpresa de lado. Nunca había sido la mejor expresando lo que sentía con mis palabras, con Amu siempre era fácil hablar…

— ¿Rima-chan?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, porque las palabras no salían de mi boca, quería decirle que no, que estaba loco. _Vaya novedad._ Todo esto era demasiado exagerado y no había querido la solución que me estaba dando, no estaba lista para esto. _Porque ellos también pasaron por esto._

—Rima… chan…

Salí corriendo, antes de que se le ocurriera tomarme de las manos nuevamente.

 **Y siempre he vivido así  
manteniendo una cómoda… distancia.**

Me sorprendió que me sostuviera entre sus brazos sin siquiera haber doblado la esquina. No porque creyera ser rápida, soy un asco para los deportes después de todo. Sino porque para él era usual dejarme ir cuando me sentía abrumada y nerviosa con sentimientos desbordando. Él solía respetar mi zona de confort.

—Si no quieres, dímelo.

El dolor de mi labio inferior siendo mordido se hace insoportable, no puedo evitar hablar aunque lo haya intentado con tantas fuerzas. Pero me interrumpe.

—O eso te diría si es que lo creyese—dijo ahora apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

Siento cómo poco a poco suaviza su agarre y sé que me está dando la oportunidad para huir.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola. (4.)

 **Y hasta ahora me he jurado a mí misma  
de que estoy contenta con mi soledad.**

Miro mi habitación vacía y pienso en todas las tardes que me pasaba llorando en aquella esquina cerca a la ventana. Siempre debido a mis padres, que discutían por cualquier pequeñez como que la ventana estaba abierta. Era increíble como mi propia casa se había convertido en todo menos un hogar…

Excepto mi habitación, era como un refugio en un campo de guerra.

Aun retumbaban en mi cabeza las palabras de mi madre, y por más que me había dicho que estaba muerta para ella, sentía que era lo contrario. Tenía miedo de cruzar aquella puerta de mi habitación, ojalá estuviera en el primer piso para no tener que también bajar las escaleras con mis últimas pertenencias.

Había estado llevando de poco en poco para que no se diese cuenta de que me iría sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero hace una semana había descubierto que no había gran parte de mi ropa en mi armario. Quién sabe por qué había revisado, nunca lo hacía, pero tal vez la intuición de madre la había funcionado como nunca antes. Lo que no la ayudó a darse cuenta de que su _niña_ había crecido. Seguro que se dio cuenta de eso cuando me retiró de la universidad, ese había sido su grandioso castigo por ser altanera. _Que bueno que la inteligencia no es hereditaria._ Aunque se lo agradecía, ahora nada me ataba aquí.

—No pienses en volver.

Su mirada fría y llena de dolor caló hasta mis huesos, quería llorar, ni siquiera me diría adiós. Este tipo de cosas quería evitar al irme, porque tenía ganas de evitar a toda costa una despedida y dejarla hasta que se tranquilice con una carta de mi parte. Era mejor expresándome de esa manera.

—Mentirosa—dije al fin, la palabra que siempre quise decirle cuando era niña.

Dejé las llaves de mi casa… Ahora era la casa de mi madre. Dejé las llaves en la mesa de la sala y también mí celular, el celular que me dieron mis padres, el número que ellos tenían. Ahora había logrado comprar uno yo misma y mis contactos sabían de este cambio. El chip de ese celular estaba a nombre de ellos, no lo necesitaba, por lo que también borré toda la memoria.

—Te queda bien el cabello corto.

La miré sin dar crédito a sus palabras. _Infantil. ¿Es tu forma de decir adiós?_

Me giré sobre mis pies y caminé en dirección a la salida.

—Adiós mamá.

 **Porque nada de esto a vale la pena el riesgo.**

Mi vista estaba fija en las nubes esponjosas, era raro ver de estas en Osaka, ya que la contaminación no ayudaba. Se veían como algodón, contrastaban débilmente con el claro cielo, agradecía este asiento cerca a la ventana.

Sentí como mi mano era aprisionada, tiernamente, un calor diferente me llenaba con ese toque.

—No te he dicho que te vez adorable con ese nuevo _look_ —dijo sonriendo mientras la azafata que acababa de dejar el aperitivo se retira con una sonrisa.

—Cállate—dije sonrojándome.

Como le gustaba presumir delante de otras personas.

 **Bueno tú eres la única excepción.**

Luego de agradecer al amable taxista por no habernos cobrado demás por la cantidad de cosas que traíamos… Por fin entramos. Es pequeño, se ve vacío por la cantidad nula de muebles y las paredes se ven inmaculadas por ser nuevas. Totalmente blancas y el piso totalmente nuevo también. Siento mi mano ser aprisionada por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba el día y sé que hay una tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro… Al igual que en el mío.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Veo con asombro, sin creérmelo del todo, mi nombre estaba escrito después del número uno. Agrando la imagen en mi pantalla y leo por décima vez: Mashiro Rima. _Esto es un chiste._ Ahogo un grito y mi compañera de turno me mira asustada, parece preocupada por mi reacción.

— ¡Felicidades, Mashiro-san!—grita antes de abrazarme—. ¡Jefaaaa! ¡Mashiro-san ingresó a _AMU_! (5.)

Sonrío por cómo suena su exclamación. _Sabía que era una señal esas siglas._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Siento su calor corporal llenarme y sé que no podría estar en un lugar diferente a ese, el celular sigue sonando pero ya me dio igual. Desde que Nagihiko había informado mi ingreso a la Universidad de Medicina de Asahikawa (5.) el bendito aparato no se había detenido. Era obvio que mis amigas querían felicitarme pero no quería dejar de abrazarlo. Lo que era raro, porque antes ni me gustaban mucho los abrazos… _Mis padres solían abrazarme bastante._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

—Esto no pasaría si hubieses aceptado mi propuesta—regañó mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

Rodé los ojos mientras me ponía de pie y volvía a sentarme en otro sillón.

Él había propuesto mudarnos a su casa en Asahikawa, Hokkaido. Había aceptado al final viajar, pero luego de hablar con su madre habíamos las dos llegado a la conclusión de que compraríamos la casa. Porque yo no me sentía cómoda con que nos pagaran los gastos hasta que nos pudiésemos hacer cargo. Ella había admitido que era lo más maduro, que estaba bien la idea de comprar un pequeño departamento con nuestros ahorros. Esos ahorros no se podían ir en Universidad, así que decidí postular por una beca y lo había logrado… Además de conseguir un nuevo trabajo que ahora ocupaba mi tiempo entero, la paga era muy buena.

Sin embargo aún teníamos que tener lo indispensable en el pequeño departamento.

Razón por la que ahora estaba probando que sillones eran más cómodos no sólo para nuestros traseros si no para nuestros bolsillos.

 **Tengo un estricto control sobre la realidad,  
pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está delante de mí aquí.**

—Si lo piensas, es un poco tonto, porque no pasará mucho para que gane ese concurso y podamos comprar la casa.

—Estoy contando con eso—dije ahora probando el colchón que el señor había adulado bastante confiado—. Creo que este está bien—admití muy cómoda—, y el precio también lo está.

Él me mira pensativo para después sonreír divertido. _Pervertido._

Niego la cabeza acercándome al señor que me había atendido.

Ya en la noche estamos acomodando los nuevos muebles, yo en su mayoría, porque alguien está estrenando la cocina. Aun no sé cómo sobreviviré cuando viaje dentro de unos días, ¿aprenderé a cocinar a la fuerza y quemaré la cocina en el intento?

La sola idea me pone nerviosa, no la de quemar la cocina, es lo de menos… Bueno, no lo de menos, pero me importa menos que… _Sin Nagihiko por tres semanas._

 **Yo sé que te irás en la mañana cuando despiertes.**

—Sé pasarán volando—dijo al sentarse al frente de mí en la nueva mesa del comedor—. Hacer arroz es sencillo… Y podemos practicar un poco mañana después de tu trabajo.

 **Déjame con algún tipo de prueba de que esto no es un sueño.**

—Estoy en casa~

Sonrío saliendo de nuestro dormitorio. _Nuestro. No suena mal._

—Bienvenido—respondí mientras él se quita sus zapatillas en la entrada—. ¿Qué tal tus alumnas?

Ladea su cabeza, cansado.

—Bien, aunque son algo insistentes en ciertos aspectos—dijo incómodo mientras se acercaba a mí—. Deberías ir.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

— ¿Fujisaki Nagihiko le tiene miedo a las niñas?—pregunté burlona por su expresión incómoda.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

—Mañana es tu día libre—dijo balanceándose y a mí con él por cómo me tenía presa—. ¿Por qué no vienes?

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

La gran casa de estilo japonés antiguo, era casi del mismo tamaño que la de nuestra ciudad natal. Estaba también dividida para ser una escuela de danza tradicional, donde pasaba el nuevo profesor gran parte de sus tardes. Mientras yo también me encontraba trabajando.

—Ella es Mashiro Rima-chan—me presentó mientras me abrazaba por la cintura… _No presumas, tonto, me odiarán—,_ el amor de mi vida—dijo sonriente.

 _Te mataré al llegar a casa._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Y como casi todas las posibles peleas, termino con un excesivo calor recorriéndome completamente. Sus manos me levantan fácilmente para que yo pueda –con la misma facilidad- aprisionar sus caderas con mis piernas mientras mis manos se enredan en sus largos cabellos. Nuestros labios siguen unidos y ambas lenguas se pelean por entrar en la cavidad de la otra.

Si era celosa con Amu, con Nagihiko era más… posesiva.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Pienso en mi padre, me dijo que si quedaba embarazada no tendría derecho de llevar su apellido.

 _No lo necesito._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

En el momento en que mi última prenda cae al suelo, sé que definitivamente no habrán interrupciones como las han habido siempre. Porque nunca podíamos llegar al punto a donde ambos queríamos, porque él creía que no era correcto… _No cuando yo quería desahogarme._

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Sus manos bajan por mi espalda desnuda y terminan cada una en cada muslo, separándolos lentamente. No pasa mucho para que sienta como me llena, como nadie lo ha hecho nunca y duele. Demasiado. Y él no me dice disculpas, no verbalmente, sólo acaricia mis cabellos y me besa la frente. Esas son las disculpas suficientes que necesito, no unas verbales como las vacías que se empeñaban en decir mis padres.

 **Tú eres la única excepción.**

Los rayos del sol me molestan, por primera vez.

Me encuentro desnuda debajo de las sábanas, por primera vez.

Nagihiko sólo me tiene sujeta por un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, por primera vez.

Y yo estoy dormida en su torso desnudo… _también por primera vez._

Sonrío tontamente al despertar junto a él, creo que también por primera vez.

Me paso una mano por mis cabellos, para quitar los que están cayendo delante de mis ojos y se enredan en mis dedos más de lo normal. ¿La razón? Un anillo que brilla mucho…

— ¿Has gastado en esto?

Se remueve inquieto y abre un ojo para mirarme adormilado.

—Sep—admite para volver a cerrarlo.

Y quiero que pregunte, por primera vez quiero que pregunte.

 **Y estoy en mi camino de para creer en ello.**

Otra vez en el aeropuerto, pero esta vez no iría con él… Me dejaría por unas tres semanas luego de unas intensas clases de cocina.

Siento como aspira nuevamente y de alguna manera sé que está sonriendo divertido. Eso antes de que anuncien su vuelo por los altavoces, sé que sus sonrisa se ha esfumado por unos instantes antes de encararme.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie y caminamos a la fila en donde nos tendremos que despedir. _No, es un nos vemos._

—Cásate conmigo, por favor—dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí.

—Está bien.

 **Oh, y estoy en mi camino para creer en ello.**

* * *

 _¡Qué hermoso! Bueno, esto estuvo dedicado a fusah y AI tsukiyomi. Gracias por las gracias._

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1\. Kotatsu(炬燵): Es una mesa en realidad, esta se ha dividido en dos, el marco esta en el suelo como siempre, encima va un futón y encima de este va la superficie de la mesa. Además hay un agujero de casi... ¿40 cm? Bueno, el de mi amigo es así :9 Es muy cómodo y calientito porque tiene una estufa eléctrica (mi amigo dijo que podía ser también de carbón vegetal) en el hueco debajo de la mesa.

2\. Llegué a la conclusión (neta opinión personal) de que la única forma por la que Rima-tan se apegaría más al joven que odio tanto en un principio sería debido a que sus dos mejores amigas se habían ido lejos. ¿Por qué ella no? Pues recuerden que sus padres siempre la querían cerca de ellos.

3\. -Si me equivoco me lo dice- Tengo entendido que el sueño de Rima era dejar sonrisas en los demás, manteniendo la suya propia. Es decir que cumplió su sueño, porque Nagihiko se volvió la persona más cercana a ella y al estar a su lado sólo sonreía. (;

4\. No ha vivido sola nunca, pero se refiere a que sus padres nunca estuvieron para ella, así que como que parece que ha estado sola a pesar de estar ellos con ella.

5\. **A** sahikawa **M** edical **U** niversity (旭川医科大学 Asahikawa Ika Daigaku), Kyokui (旭医), o **AMU:** Es la Universidad Médica de Hokkaido, bueno, la que queda en Asahikawa... Decidí que fuese la indicada porque al ver la abreviatura tan peculiar pues... no lo dudé dos veces. xD

* * *

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

 _Pd. No creo que visiten mi perfil así que sólo para informar que tengo un nuevo hogar llamado kiriha-thereisanewworldcoming . blogspot . pe (quitar espacios). Están mis proyectos, historias que quizás no he colgado aquí. Visítenme p', no sean malitos T3T. Recién he estado actualizando ese blog para que esté decente xD Así que... ¡Vamo! ¡Prostituyan la página xD!_


End file.
